Three Pointer
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: If there was one way to get into the Basketball Captains good graces, Marty knew that it was right through his pants but just a little begging down there wouldn't be enough. It was time to be a little dominant.
1. Play Ball

**Three Pointer  
** Chapter One: " **Play Ball** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

As he watched the pair of boys in front of him, Marty felt his smile die and a frown cross his face. His shoulders slumped uncharacteristically as his eyes followed the dark-haired boy chatting with the arrogant blond. He couldn't work out what the basketball team captain was doing talking to the dorkiest boy in school. TJ and Cyrus didn't have anything in common, especially since one still considered most sports as 'sportsball'. When the two finally parted ways, with TJ ruffling Cyrus' hair, the runner made his move.

"Hey, TJ."

"You are?" TJ sneered, looking up and down the length of Marty's body while trying to place the other boy.

"It's me. Marty? From tryouts? You turned me down because I missed that three-pointer?" The brown-haired boy chuckled, trying not to glare.

"Again, who? Dude, I cut a lot of people that day, so why the heck would or should I remember one loser?" TJ questioned, raising an eyebrow. This remark had Marty gritting his teeth but still faking a smile, growing more and more frustrated by TJ's narcissism.

"Uh, maybe you remember Buffy? The girl that was just here. I was the guy hanging around her." He explained, still seeing no change in TJ's looming gaze. He was a lot different than when talking to Cyrus.

"I can honestly say that I don't remember anyone with her. Unless you were the ball she was tossing?" TJ smirked.

"Heh… funny." Marty dropped the smile.

"But then again, the ball could get further with Buffy then you could." TJ teased, his smirk not disappearing but his eyebrow rising. "How does it feel that an object has better chances than a loser like you, who can't even make a boy's basketball team over a girl."

Marty managed to keep himself from punching the taller boy in the jaw. "How does it feel that SHE has a better chance at bedding Cyrus than you?"

TJ simply snorted. He doubted that even a bed could properly bed his chocolate chip muffin. "I'm pretty sure that Cyrus has higher standards than someone like her."

"Better than lowering them to a jerk like you."

"At least I could last when jerking, unlike a certain eleven point five second boy." TJ smirked.

With that, Marty threw a punch, but only succeeded in getting his fist caught and twisted around until he was on his knees. "Ah! S-stop it!"

"I could… or I could break something." TJ shrugged.

"Doesn't matter!" The in-pain teen snapped. His phone was showing something that had TJ's grip loosening. "Let go before I let the whole school know that a certain basketball captain is gay and in love with the dork Cyrus Goodman."

Marty's smirk returned as TJ's disappeared and the jock found his grip loosening enough for Marty to escape.

With a glare reserved for his worst enemy, TJ hissed his response. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"You heard me…"

"I could destroy you." TJ growled.

"Not as much as this video would destroy your reputation and your relationship with that slutty little blonde. Or even Cyrus. Think he would want you hurting me?" Marty knew that TJ wasn't going to touch him, and he could get what he wanted out of the jock now.

"Underdog wouldn't want anything to do with a loser like you." TJ attempted.

Marty just shrugged, "But would be even look at you?"

"More than Buffy would ever look at you, dweeb."

That just had the shorter boy laughing.

"Still think I care, huh?" He typed something into his phone then hovered his finger over the send button. "Look, TJ. We can agree on something here, or just keep fighting. So, why don't you just follow me into that storeroom and we can make an agreement, ok?"

TJ's look was one of disgust. "Why the heck would I follow you in there? What are you some sort of fucking fruit, loser?"

"Fine, I'll just send it to the whole-!" Marty began.

TJ simply glared. However, he didn't allow Marty to finish his sentence before roughly tugging the athletic boy towards the store room, pushing him inside hard enough that he crashed into a shelving unit. A smirk touched TJ's lips as he walked inside. He loomed over Marty as the teen picked himself up, groaning as he tugged his jumper loose of the shelf. The door slammed shut with a loud bang to make Marty jump then glare at his captor. A captor that he had told to go inside the room.

"Ok, now what, loser?"

Rubbing his elbow, Marty managed a smirk..

"Now you can strip, or everyone in school can see this before you can even touch me!"

"What the fuck, you really are fucking gay. Aren't you?" TJ growled.

"Yeah? So? You were flirting with Cyrus fucking Goodman!"

"Who is more of a girl, then most of the girls in this place." TJ smirked.

Marty growled, realising just how stupid TJ actually was. They liked the same guy! "And what about Jonah Beck? He looks more girly than Cyrus."

"Who?" TJ questioned. Running his hand through his hair, attempting to work out who the heck Jonah Beck was, while wondering if that had been the sort of cute boy that he alway saw around HIS Cyrus.

"Nevermind. Just strip, my finger's getting really tired, dude."

"Not shocked that your finger would get tired this fast, since nothing else about you lasts long." TJ smirked, still clinging onto the one thing that gave him a sense of power and dominance in this fight.

Marty glared, tired of the arrogant jock's wit. "Guess I'll just press this then…"

TJ growled once more, as he reached out and forced Marty's phone out of the boy's hand before throwing it at the concrete floor. "What do you want me to do first, you fucking loser?"

Marty audibly gulped, glad he sent himself of copy just in case. "S-strip…?"

While TJ's dark eyes had previously given him a sense of sexiness and had turned Marty on to a degree that only Jonah and Cyrus could lay claim to; now gave him a feeling of fear and dread.

"You're bloody weird," TJ growled.

Shaking his head in annoyance, TJ reached down and unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off. Marty gulped nervously and felt himself licking his lips when TJ's shirt had ridden up a little to show the boy's abs and the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Internally growling at the fact the other boy was looking at him like he was a piece of meat to be lusted over, TJ threw his hoodie at the boy, hoping to derail the boy's lustful glance.

His hoodie didn't derail Marty, who breathed out. "K-keep going."

TJ growled but grabbed the bottom of his tee and eased it off of himself, revealing his lightly defined four-pack. Which the boy knew was one of his best features, since it made numerous girl's line up to get a chance to be with him. Some even doing creepy things for attention. Heck, he had even noticed the red-headed dork Gus, checking out his chest a few times while changing after gym class.

"There. Happy now, loser?"

Marty's mouth just hanged open as he looked up and down at the sexy jock's lightly defined chest. His cock twitched, as he began to harden while wondering what TJ was hiding. "Y-yea- I mean no!" He blubbered, quickly losing his edge.

"Yes? No? What the fuck is it?" TJ qrowled, raising his eyebrow.

"I…" The shorter boy swallowed hard, finding himself wanting TJ to be Cyrus now more than ever but too desperate to see the jock's meat to stop. "I want to see everything!"

"What? Why? And seriously fuck man, even my girl doesn't beg this much."

Marty opened his mouth to talk, but all that came out was some slurred cough. He looked away when TJ just started laughing at him. "Shut up! I still have that video, you know."

TJ's intense glare returned and the jock growled out a single word: "Where?"

The shorter boy shook his head nervously, keeping his light-pink lips sealed.

"I will destroy you after this, you bloody dickhead." TJ growled, walking over and roughly stomping on Marty's phone, just to make sure it was broken. "Since you look like you want a piece, why don't you come and undo my pants yourself pansy boy?"

"Um, ah…" Marty found his arms twitching, wanting to reach out for his prize but managed to keep them by his side. "N-no way. You're the one stripping, so keep going. O-or else…"

The boy however, was groaning internally and beating himself up, for not taking the chance to feel up TJ's body and cock. Just thinking about it was putting a tent in Marty's jeans.

"Your loss, loser." TJ shrugged, as he reached down and began to very slowly untie his sweatpants. "Just what the fuck do you think you're gonna get from this?"

Marty's eyes were nearly bulging, as TJ had stopped before removing his pants.

"Fucking loser." TJ groaned, realising that Marty was too far gone to actually respond to him now. He pushed his sweats down to leave himself in his boxer briefs, which bulged a little from his size.

With his eyes locked on TJ's crotch, Marty gulped as he worked out that TJ was bigger than him. The boy was beginning to feel even more self-conscious about himself as he stood in front of a underwear clad, lightly muscular adonis. His mouth quickly went dry and TJ shot him a confusing look, something between disgust and pride. "W-wow…"

TJ smirked at the reaction that he was getting from the shorter boy and rested his arms behind his head to show off. "Take it in, and see what a REAL man looks like, loser."

Marty was weak at the knees, his dried mouth quickly watering. TJ's impressive fabric-covered bulge was mesmerising to the dark-haired teen, who couldn't help but want to see the large piece of meat that was calling out to him, from within. He felt his breathing getting heavier, as he begged for more. "T-Take off you u-underwear to!"

The jock rolled his eyes. He knew it was coming, but never expected he would be enjoying taunting another boy with his cock, even without having to take off his underwear. "Whatever, fucking loser."

Marty found himself taking a step back in order to grab onto a shelving unit, in order to keep himself stable as he prepared himself to see the cock of TJ Kippen, the captain of the Jefferson Middle School Basketball Team. Something that numerous girls would be begging to see and prepared to give themselves to him for just a peak. His own cock was leaking a steady stream of pre as TJ fingered the waistband to his bulging briefs, smirking as he peeled the fabric away from his sexy tanned boy and made the shorter boy drool.

"Fuck…" Marty bit his lip hard, trying to stay standing as the Jock's crotch started coming into view. With the jock's v-line and very light patch of pubic hair leading down to the organ he aching to see.

"Why would I fuck a loser like you?" TJ smirked, unaware that he was making Marty's heart beat louder as he allowed his boxer briefs to drop down to the floor and reveal his six-inch cock to the shorter boy.

"F-fuck me!?"

"Maybe if you pay me." TJ teased.

Marty felt like Cyrus as his face flushed red, imagining he looked like a flustered tomato. "N-no, that's NOT what I meant, TJ! Y-you're NOT fucking me… e-even if you are… well, b-big."

In an attempt to gain back his dominance of the situation, TJ walked towards the shorter boy. Marty gulping nervously as he watched the naked boy getting closer, with the boy's large cock pointing towards him as he walked. When he reached the other boy, TJ reached down and cupped Marty's ass cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Seems to me, that these puppies want some love." TJ smirked, giving them another squeeze. "Or just to be given some attention by someone better than the loser attached to them."

"Ngh! S-stop that!" Marty shoved TJ, succeeding only in staggering the teen. "I am not Cyrus! You can't just-"

"Oh, what can't I do?" TJ questioned, continuing to smirk at the shorter boy.

Marty whined, feeling the naked boy grind against him again. "Y-you can't do whatever you want! Just r-remember that you have to listen to me or I send that video!"

TJ simply grinned. "You seem to think that this would only destroy me, what do you think Buffy and Cyrus would think when it's revealed that YOU destroyed Cyrus's reputation. You would lose them and any small, like very small chance you ever had with Buffy."

The sporty teen chewed his lip, knowing what TJ said was right. "And if I don't care? She doesn't want to date me- why did I say that?"

"Because you are a loser, and you might have been rejected but she is definitely still in your spank bank, maybe even Cyrus as well." TJ replied, before teasingly asking. "Is that what you picture as your spanking your small little garden snake? A threesome with Buffy and Cyrus?"

Marty shook, trying not to think about it.

"Cyrus's cock sliding into you as you ease into Buffy. Is that what you want, loser? Or maybe even my cock thrusting into your useless ass." TJ continued, as he gave Marty's ass a firmer squeeze to remind the boy that his ass was still being cupped.

"That's enough!" Marty shoved him away again, this time with more force but still little to TJ.

"Keep going, and you may push me further then my three-year-old cousin." TJ smirked.

The shorter teen growled, getting sick of TJ thinking he was better. "Ok, tough guy. Suck my cock!"

TJ snorted. "And why the heck would I do that?"

"B-because I'm blackmailing you?"

"Blue-balling, more like it," TJ huffed. "I haven't been this blue-balled since I learnt about what my nuts were making."

He found himself enjoying the way Marty groaned, either out of pleasure or just hate.

"Ugh, you know what I meant!" Marty glared, getting frustrated with the other boy's constant one upmanship in their argument.

TJ rolled his eyes, "So what?"

"So suck me! Or B-Buffy and Cyrus find out." Marty pushed.

The runner was beginning to sweat slightly as his panic and nerves grew. His shaking hands fiddled with the button and zip of his jeans, trying to undo them as he was watched by a smirking TJ. Once he had managed to get his jeans undone, the teen allowed them to drop down of the ground before stepping out and standing there in a pair of grey boxer briefs. The short tent poking out was nothing really to be impressed about in comparison to TJ's, but Marty still tried looking proud.

"Holy crap dude, you really are a loser, huh? Seriously? Can you even call that thing a cock?" TJ teased, flicking the fabric-covered head of Marty's dick and just egging on the shorter boy even more with the snide remark.

Marty growled at the other boy's comment and could only reply with: "I fucking hate you. Asshole."

"No, you think I'm hot."

"You can still be a fucking asshole and have a slightly decent body, even if the face isn't any good."

Marty replied, attempting to turn their discussion in his favour.

The arrogant teen raised an eyebrow, knowing how hard the other boy was trying and failing to one-up him. He also knew it wasn't going to happen. "Whatever. Loser. I'm not sucking that puny thing."

"Then I guess you don't want to ever be with Cyrus…" Marty tried, hoping Cyrus would convince the boy.

TJ wordlessly shoved Marty up against the wall, growling and glaring at the brown-haired teen. "You say a word of this to anyone, and I WILL fucking destroy you, fuckhead."

"Suck me and I won't, asshole." Marty growled, trying to ignore the pain of being pushed against the hard wall.

Biting his lip and not meeting Marty's eyes, TJ nodded to himself. If he was going to suck anyone, he wanted it to be his Chocolate Chip Muffin, not some dweeb who couldn't get a ball through a hoop if he tried. However, knowing that this boy would ruin his chances with the Underdog, TJ hissed his response.

"I'll get you back for this… and you will regret making me do this, dweeb."

Glaring at the other boy, TJ started to sink to his knees while still forcing Marty against the wall with one hand. He took pride in knowing that just his lips nearing Marty's cock and his breath against the teen's hairless crotch had Marty shivering with pleasure and excitement.

"W-wait… are you r-really going to do this?" Marty blushed, his mouth threatening to drop from the idea.

"Shut it, or you get nothing, you fucking loser!" TJ snapped, roughly shoving Marty back against the concrete wall.

Marty simply nodded, nervous of what the slightly muscular boy would do to him if he didn't fall quiet. TJ groaned when he got eye level with the other boy's still hidden rod, wishing the smell was worse than it actually was. Not that he would mention that.

"How do you expect to impress Cyrus or whats-her-name with this? You're such a loser." He bit, teasing the waistband but not bothering to take a peek. It wasn't his Muffin's, so he couldn't care less.

"Come on! Do you ever stop being a asshole?" Marty groaned in response.

"Do you ever stop being such a fucking loser?" TJ smirked, stretching Marty's underwear before letting the band snap back painfully and making the shorter teen yelp.

"I hate you." Marty growled, earning himself another bit of torture as TJ once again stretched his underwear before releasing.

"You should hate whoever 'blessed' you with this." TJ smirked as he cupped Marty's smaller cock and gave it a squeeze.

"F-Fuck." Marty grunted, having to bite down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning fully.

TJ laughed. "Damn, I thought a loser like would be easy to please but seriously?"

"S-Shut up." Marty blushed as TJ gave him another squeeze. Marty found himself biting back a moan as he attempted to imagine that it was actually Buffy or Cyrus who had cupped his fabric-covered cock and given it a squeeze.

"You're to easy." TJ smirked. The boy pulled back and grabbed onto the waistband of Marty's boxer briefs and stretched them out. "Maybe I should release your little pin… nah. Do it yourself."


	2. On Your Knees

**Three Pointer  
** Chapter Two: " **On Your Knees** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

The basketball captain found himself wanting to poke his tongue out, but felt too mature to go through with the action, choosing instead to grin. As he let Marty's boxer briefs snap back against the boy, Marty glared down at him. Something that only amused TJ further as the loser attempted to act tough, and failed miserably.

"God I hate you, jerk. You know I'm the fastest running in school, right?" Marty growled, trying to keep some pride but was ignored. His fingers hooked around the band and slipped the fabric off his body, kicking them aside and allowing the other teen to 'admire' his cock.

TJ smirked as his immature side decided to come out and with a cheeky grin on his face, he reached out and gave Marty's cock a little pat. "Poor little guy, stuck on a loser like this. Unable to come out and play with anything other then your master's dirty hand."

"I can't imagine how sad yours is." Marty bit, realising he was starting to sound like Buffy and shuddered.

Rolling his eyes, TJ reached down and felt himself up.

The raging hard cock was obvious through his sweatpants, bulging out and giving Marty a good view of how big he really was.

"Oh mine is happy, because it doesn't have to be yours. Since at least mine has a chance of sliding into that Buffy chick." TJ smirked, knowing that he would be pushing the other boy's buttons. "Maybe I should bend her over during one of our training sessions and give her what she wants, since you know… you can't."

Marty's eyes widened in silent rage. His hand shot out and roughly gripped a tuft of the jock's hair, aiming the 'pretty-boy's' mouth at his cock. "Just shut up already!"

"Bout time you actually did something." TJ simply smirked at the other boy, as he opened his mouth and took the head of the runner's cock into his mouth before lightly biting down on it.

Marty yelped, pulling TJ off and grabbing his pained cock instead. "Ow! What the FUCK!?"

As Marty looked at his palm to make sure there was no blood, TJ rolled his eyes. "Stop being a bloody pussy."

"You want me to bite yours?"

Smirking in amusement from the boy's retort, TJ reached out and slapped Marty's hand away. He might have wanted it to be his Muffin, but this loser would have to do. With the teen taking ahold of Marty's smaller five inch cock and giving it a few gentle strokes. He grinned, noticing that the boy was already starting to leak pre-cum without him even having to suck it. Meanwhile, as TJ continued to lightly stroke and tease Marty's cock, an individual slowly was walking towards the storage room while fingering a bracelet. Stopping in front of the room, they reached out and started turning the handle and pushing the door open.

All the individual could do was gasp and hope not to be noticed.

TJ swatted away Marty's hand and smirked at the nervous boy he had just bitten. He hand started along the thin shaft, taking pride in the fact that Marty was already pumping pre-cum before he had even touched it. A chuckle escaped his lips, thinking that the younger boy would blow a load just from TJ's light breathing on his cock.

"Holy c-" The individual watching from a small crack in the doorway whispered to themselves.

They were completely shocked at what they were watching Marty and TJ doing inside of the storage room. If this got out then no one would ever be able to look at either of them the same way. Through they had to give it up to both of them, they had what looked like some really impressive lengths on them from the occasional looks they received. Along with TJ having a incredibly good looking butt even if covered in the fabric of his pants. Something that they wouldn't be forgetting in the future when they secretly checked out the occasionally scary basketball to the person watching them, TJ ran his tongue up the length of Marty's shaven cock. Not that he would say anything, but it didn't taste half bad for loser. Hearing the boy's moans brought a smirk to his handsome face, knowing it would be annoying.

TJ's tongue travelled up and licked the ridge of Marty's cock, tasting the sweet-saltiness. The glans throbbed, flashing a shade of red before softening back to pink.

He couldn't help but find the dorky teens cock and ass adorable, being pale and white while the rest of his tight body was a soft tan. It perfectly captured his hot abs and developing pecs.

The runner was trying hard not to let his knees buckle from the pleasure.

"W-what are you so happy about? I've made guys moan way faster!" The younger teen squeaked, not hearing his own words until after.

TJ simply smirked until it grew more annoying for Marty.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Marty growled, wanting to scream. Unaware of their watching, biting back their own smirk and giggle at what Marty had said.

"I'm sure it's not, you cock sucking dork." TJ teased, his smirk not disappearing much to the frustration of the track athlete.

Marty wanted so badly to take a swing at TJ, but knew even in that position he would be the one on his ass by the end of it. "Says the one who's about to suck a LONG, THICK dick? If anyone is a loser here it's yo-"

The look TJ shot was enough to shut the boy up.

"Well, if you can point out the long thick dick that isn't my own then sure, but all I can see is one smaller than a pin with a connected set of marbles."

Marty growled, finding himself wondering why the argument was so reminiscent of those he shared with Buffy, only with more or less sexual tension. The runner not willing to admit to himself that his inner thoughts of submitting to the dominance of TJ Kippen being more appealing than being third-in-line in a relationship with Buffy before herself and the Good Hair Crew.

TJ rolled his eyes and returned to teasing the runner's cock. As he licked along the shaft, a drop of pre-cum smeared onto his face and hoodie. "Seriously fucktard, your gunk just ruined my good hoodie. You're paying for a new one." He growled, wiping away the clear juice and rubbing it off on Marty's leg.

"Just wash it. Like you do with the rest of your clothing that you spunk into." Marty replied, fighting back a moan from TJ's tongue.

"At least I can shoot... a load big enough to stain, loser." TJ smirked, before taking one of Marty's balls into his mouth to see how loud the boy would get. The watcher found themselves wondering how big of a load TJ could actually shoot and if they were going to get to witness it.

"F-fuck!" Marty grunted, as TJ's teeth lightly grazed against his balls.

TJ sucked on the orb until the slightly salty and sweaty taste from a long day inside of the boy's underwear, stopped before switching to the other and swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin. His smirk grew wider as Marty became unable to hold back the cute grunts and moans as TJ pleasured his balls. While his mouth was busy making Marty moan and tremble, TJ's hand moved around to feel up and massage the runner's soft bubble butt. From the doorway, the watcher found themselves wishing that TJ hadn't pushed Marty up against the wall, so they could see the ass that the basketballer was feeling up.

Pulling off of the athlete's balls, TJ couldn't help but reply to Marty's grunt of pleasure. "We will get to that, loser. So try and hold on before you ruin by hoodie with more of your gunk."

Marty groaned externally while moaning internally at the thought of getting used like a fleshlight by the older boy, despite wanting to feel the basketballer's ass tightening around his cock.

"That's a good loser. So fucking easy." TJ rolled his eyes and licked the precum from Marty's slit. Instantly he spat the pre onto the floor in disgust. "God, it even tastes like gunk! Fuck you're a loser."

Marty growled, "Better get used to it. You're going to be tasting it when you suck my _massive_ cock."

TJ grunted and flashed an arrogant smirk. "Yeah, just don't expect to cum in my mouth, if you can even shoot."

"Why the fuck not? And of course I can shoot!" Marty blushed.

"Because I'm not swallowing some fucking loser's gunk! Now shut the fuck up before I give you something to cry about." The older boy threatened, getting irritated by Marty's voice now. He found himself picturing the moment with Cyrus there instead, and how he would happily be bobbing along his Muffin's cock by then, or his cock sliding between those perfect ass cheeks and hearing Cyrus' moans. "You're just lucky I even TOUCH your tiny pencil dick."

The teen swallowed his pride before swallowing the head of the whiny boy's cock, instantly being greeted by the overly salty taste that made him want to puke.

"Oh f-fuck…" Marty moaned, unable to hold it back any longer.

Which was something their watcher was struggling with as well as they watched Marty getting BLOWN by TJ Kippen. They even had to use their bracelet to flick themselves to make sure that they were actually seeing what they were. Still unaware of the fact he was being watched, TJ slowly took more of the thin cock into his mouth, trying not to show weakness and gag the further down he managed. Soon his nose was pressed up against Marty's pubic stubble.

The runner watched in awe as his cock was seemingly effortlessly taken to the back of TJ Kippen's throat. He found himself wondering how someone like TJ had gotten so good at doing this. A groan escaped his shaking lips, "W-whoa… Fuck! Your mouth is sooo warm…"

TJ ignored the comment and took the now saliva coated dick out. "It's so small it's easy to suck this thing."

Marty blushed at the boy's grunted comment before watching as TJ took the head in again and began to bob along the thin shaft. TJ's tongue teased the shaft and made the younger boy moan his name, bringing a smirk to his lips. The watcher was having their own issues as they listened to the sounds of Marty's moans joining the visuals of TJ Kippen bobbing on a cock. They wouldn't have ever imagined that these two together would be so hot together.

"Ngh! Oh god… dude, i'm gonna…" Marty groaned, the runner grabbing the back of TJ's head and trying to keep the basketballer's mouth wrapped around his ready-to-fire cock.

TJ growled from the feeling of Marty attempting to hold him in place and very lightly bit down on Marty's cock to make the boy yelp enough to release his hold and show the boy who was in charge here. Marty blushed and let go quickly, as he realised why TJ had done it, before returning to releasing needy moans as TJ's talented mouth returned to trying to milk the cum out of him.

Marty felt himself reaching his limit and tried to keep his hands off TJ as he shouted "TJ! O-oh fuck-! I'M C-CUMMING!"

The older boy quickly pulled away, but not without tasting a drop on his tongue and having Marty's load shoot over his shoulder and on his hoodie. A few short spurts was all the boy could manage, and TJ enjoyed being right about the load. The watcher had to stop themselves from barging in there and get a taste of Marty's load, even if it had landed on TJ's hoodie.

"You got more gunk on my hoodie, fucktard!"

Marty gulped as TJ snapped, forcing the boy back against the wall as his other hand fished around for Marty's wallet and managed to remove a twenty dollar bill. "Thanks for the twenty, loser. But before you get any stupid ideas, I'll expect the money for my fucking hoodie by the end of the week"

"H-hey! You can't just take my money, dude!" Marty attempted.

"Who's going to stop me, loser? Your pin cock?" TJ smirked, fingering the twenty dollar note.

The runner grunted, knowing he would earn back more than that from a few hours of work in the boys toilets by the High School oval. "Whatever. I'm still going to fuck your ass before I leave here, you know that?"

TJ snorted. "Excuse me? You have better chances of getting on the team then you do of ever fucking me or anyone."

"I could fuck anyone I like and Why the fuck CAN'T I be on the team?" Marty growled.

"Because you _fucking_ suck!"

"Less than you." Marty retorted.

TJ thought quickly on how to put things back in his control. "A lame come back from a small dick'd loser won't get you anywhere. But if you WANT to make the team, then you have to do what I want."

"Fine! What do I have to do?" Marty questioned. The watcher found themselves wishing that it would involve Marty bending over for TJ to slide into.

"Well loser, first of all you better start sucking my huge cock. Or maybe I should just feed it to that Buffy chick, get her hooked on a GOOD cock." The arrogant teen teased and nodded to the bulge in his sweats, fingering the waistband.

"Buffy wouldn't anything to do with you." Marty growled.

"Are you sure? It seems she would do ANYTHING to get the ball past to her and i'm sure she would look good, butt naked on her knees sucking away on my cock. A real man's cock, unlike THIS." TJ replied, reaching out and giving Marty's still sensitive cock a firm squeeze and tug.

The boy flinched from the rough treatment.

"I wonder what Cyrus would think about how small you are. Bet he's bigger than your baby dick and better at sucking than you are, dork." The older teen teased, no longer bothering hiding his desire for Cyrus now that Marty was doing as he was told, and not the other way around. The watcher couldn't help but want to strangle TJ for suggesting that.

"You won't know, Cyrus is better than you..." Marty bit.

The growl from TJ had Marty shutting up quickly.

"For that you can hurry the fuck up. Get on your knees, bitch, or you're not getting on the team EVER." TJ growled, as he roughly gripped the runner's shoulder and forced him down.

Now on his knees, the naked track athlete watched as TJ grabbed onto the bottom of his t-shirt and hoodie, pulling off the pair in a single motion. Both Marty and the watcher found themselves taking in every inch of the now revealed chest, each feeling themselves licking their lips slightly. After enjoying the view of TJ's chest much to the amusement of the other boy, Marty slowly moved towards TJ. Gulping nervously as he reached out and began to fiddle with the tie on TJ's sweats.

"Seriously, you're such an idiot that you can't even undo pants?" TJ smirked, slapping Marty's hand away and undoing his own pants and letting them drop down to the floor of the storage room.

The watcher and Marty both felt their mouths dropping and their eyes bulging at the bulge in TJ's blue boxer briefs. TJ smirked when he saw the look on Marty's face and reached down to cup his own crotch, rubbing it slightly to torture the other boy. Unable to stop his internal urge to see the basketballer's cock, Marty reached up and fingered the waistband of TJ's underwear. Raising an eyebrow, TJ didn't stop the other boy from lowering his underwear but smirked in amusement at the outcome.

His cock popped out and slapped Marty, due to the boy's closeness.

"Seems even my cock knows how to handle a loser like you." TJ smirked.

Marty didn't know what washer over him, but the runner's hands were moving on their own and wrapping around the thick shaft. While he wanted to growl, Marty couldn't pull his eyes away from the size of TJ's cock, nor could their watcher.

Glancing up, he noticed the smug look on the Basketball Captains face.

But Marty couldn't care less about that now, with the thick cock he was craving filling both hands and throbbing so hard just from the attention. The fat head of TJ's prick was almost purple with how hard the jock was. No doubt his raging hardon from groping Cyrus in the halls earlier.

TJ groaned softly as the pair of slim hands worked their way around his shaft, not willing to give in and admit he was taking any pleasure from a dork like Marty.

In the end, however, a handjob was a handjob; and it wasn't like he hadn't gotten a good few glimpses of Marty's fine, perky ass in the gym showers. So many times in that room TJ had seen a soft looking ass, or another boy whose body was tightening up nicely with a pair of abs coming in. All of them had his cock growing harder on the way to his personal stalls, where the jock would take an hour to jerk off as he imagined using their sexy bodies. Often, however, it was the body of that young dorky Jewish boy that he would be thinking about when the thick ropes of cu, finally shot out and coated the shower wall, quickly to be washed away by the streamy water.

"Gosh Teej you're thick…"

The jock bit his lip and rolled his eyes a little. "No fucking duh, you dork… wait till it fills your slut ass,"


End file.
